Yet another 100 Drabble challenge
by Luna Riven
Summary: Yes, we all love the millions of Harry Potter drabbles. And mine actually fit the 100 word limit! Anyway, most of them are Maurauder centric, but there are various other topics. The rating is because they're teenagers and the Sirius/Remus goodness.
1. 26 White

A/N: First in the drabble challenge!! I hope you enjoy! As you can see, I'm not starting with the first one; I'm starting with the first one I wrote. But other than that, there's no particular order.

Disclaimer: Of course they don't belong to me! I wish… but no…

26. White

Fred and George Weasley sat in the middle of their bedroom floor in the summer after their sixth year and stared at the white ball of fluff that toddled around them.

"What on earth are we supposed to do with it?"

"I guess we should send it back…"

"How?"

"Hell if I know."

George picked it up and nuzzled it against his cheek.

"Maybe we could keep it."

"That'll go over well with Mum. And besides, how do we explain that we were trying to get a chunk of glacier for Percy's room, but ended up with a penguin instead?"

Please review! It encourages me and helps me get better. Flames keep my hands warm when they turn the heat off…


	2. 36 Triangle

Disclaimer: Same as always

36. Triangle

"So what we have here is a sort of twisted love triangle," Ginny said the Parvati and Lavender.

"It's really a square if you count your brother," Parvati reminded her.

"Yeah… well… I never thought he was her type. Not enough brains for her."

"But Draco does," Lavender said.

"Does Krum?"

"I think so. He must. He was a champion," Ginny said.

"And they're both so cute!" Lavender giggled.

"I don't know if I'd call Krum 'cute'."

"But he is good looking, and so debonair and strong!"

The girls giggled as Lavender pretended to swoon.

"Hermione has all the luck."


	3. 34 Green

34. Green

A/N: Thank you oboefan and DefiGravity for all the awesome review!!

Disclaimer: Do you think I'd be writing these if I owned Harry Potter?

James Potter could stare at her eyes forever. They were deep pools of jade. Of all that was magnificent about Lily, her eyes were the most amazing. The way they danced when she laughed with her friends. The way they seemed to blaze when she was angry (usually at him). They were emeralds that adorned the fantastic crown that was her face. No… not even emeralds were as beautiful as her eyes. They were more beautiful than any jewel or anything in the world. He gazed at her eyes every chance, until she caught him and yelled at him again.

Please review! And flames keep my hands warm when they turn the heat off.


	4. 52 Bugs

A/N Yeah, it was fun to write. And, yes, I adhere to the strict drabble: EXACTLY 100 WORDS!!! COUNT THEM!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!

coughs It's hard to write the real drabble….

Disclaimer: I don't own it!!! I don't own it!!!! runs from the lawyers

#52 Bugs

It was only a day after the full moon and Remus was suffering from his usual post-full moon peaky-ness. Every few minutes, he would scratch at his arms and legs. It was so subtle that no one noticed. During Transfiguration, however, he started scratching furiously. Sirius leaned over to James and muttered, "What's wrong with him?"

James shrugged. "Dragon pox, maybe?"

"Those are much worse," Peter squeaked.

After class, Remus rushed to the dormitories, stripped off him robes and began rubbing on ointment.

Sirius peered closely at the red bumps and let out a bark like laugh.

"Moony's got fleas!!"


	5. 39 Yellow

A/N: Weee…. Yeah, it's silly, but it made me giggle… please review! Flames keep my hands warm when they turn the heat off.

Disclaimer:…do I really have to say it?

39. Yellow

_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow._

Peter squeaked as the spell hit him. He dashed under the pile of candies and treats and started checking himself over. Thank God, no yellow. He hated yellow. It reminded him too much of a certain awful outfit that a certain awful aunt had tried to force him into….

Though, he might look good in yellow as a rat. Perhaps the lady rats would like him yellow.

He clapped a paw over his eyes. He could believe he had just thought that… He really had been a rat too long…


	6. 77 Diamond

77. Diamond

Disclaimer: What? You actually thought I own Harry Potter?

She had never been very fond of Valentine's Day. The chocolate, flowers, and kids' cards all seemed so silly. They didn't last, and they seem to say that the love wouldn't last. If she received something, she wanted it to be something that would last forever.

As if on cue, a large screech owl flew over the Gryffindor breakfast table and dropped a small package into her lap. Inside was a diamond pendant surrounded by tiny emeralds. As Harry and Ron ogled at it, she forced herself to not look over at the boy at the Slytherin table, and smiled.

A/N: As I've said, I adhere to the strict drabble 100 word thing. So of course it's short. The next time I get someone telling me it's too short will get a stale muffin chucked at them. And yes, I have plenty of them around.


	7. 31 Black

31. Black

A/N:

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it every chapter?

The castle seemed to have gotten darker, colder, than it had been last year. Students walked with heads down and talking quietly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked quickly, conspiring in low tones.

"Good morning, Headmistress," they muttered as they passed Professor McGonagall and the cat.

They stopped suddenly and turned around in a double take.

-and the cat?

Sure enough, there was a cat, black with long oily hair and cold dark eyes, trotting along beside her, its thick fur billowing around it like a cloak.

They turned to stare at each other.

"Since when has McGonagall had a cat?"


	8. 25 Home

25. Home

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, this would probably sound better.

They took a wizard taxi home from St. Mungo's. James held Harry as Lily dozed in the back. When they reached their home on Godric Court, Lily took Harry and James paid the cabbie. Outside, a small crowd had gathered, eagerly awaiting their return. Remus and Sirius stood at the front. James's and Lily's parents were right behind them with Lily's sulking sister. Dumbledore stood nearby with a few other teachers. Friends and other close members of the Order of the Phoenix assembled around them as they climbed out of the cab.

"Welcome home, Harry," Lily murmured into the bundle.

A/N: oboefae and DefiGravity, sorry I won't post Scared or Storm until Beth comments on this. Go bug her. I have them both ready to post at a moments notice.


	9. 75 Purple

75. Purple

A/N Ok… I'll generally be updating on weekends, but my friends begged me to post these today. So, here you are!

Disclaimer: …I wonder what would happen if I didn't leave a disclaimer…

"Come on, Sirius," Remus begged. "Just change."

"But, why?" he asked.

"Since when did you miss a chance to be a dog?" James asked

"I just want to know why."

"I have a gift for you," Remus said.

Sirius immediately perked up.

"But you have to transform to get it."

He obediently transformed.

Remus pulled a fat ribbon from behind his back. Sirius sat down, wagging his tail, to allow Remus to reach around his arms around his neck in a pseudo-embrace and tie the ribbon into a bow.

James burst out laughing.

"You know, lavender is definitely your color."

Please review! Criticisms are welcome and flames keep my hands warm when they turn off the heat.


	10. 29 Touch

29. Touch

AKA: Holding Pinkies

A/N: This was partly inspired by something I saw in the hallway at my school. .

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the Marauders, or anything else belonging to Mrs. Rowling. All I own is my insanity.

The Marauders walked through the school in a pack. Peter on the left, then James, then Sirius, and Remus on Sirius's right. When Peter and James left to go to Divination, it'd just be Sirius and Remus headed to Ancient Runes. They walked close together, but not so close as to attract too much attention. In the crowded halls it was easy to do this. Their sleeves were long enough to cover their hands so no one would suspect that they were holding pinkies. It was the smallest touch, but wonderful, the secrecy added to the thrill of the contact.

A/N: Ha! You see, Beth?! I posted it!! Now you have to comment!!


	11. 1 Scared

1. Scared

A loud crash shook the windows in the dormitory. James and Sirius played Exploding Snap. Remus, sitting next to them doing homework, flinched. Sirius glanced up at him.

"Are you scared?" he asked.

"Me? No, of course not," Remus replied.

"Then why'd you twitch?"

"It just startled me."

There was another crash of thunder, closer, louder. Remus gripped his quill so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"You are scared!" James yelled.

"So what if I am…" Remus muttered.

"You're almost as bad as Wormtail."

The boy in question was huddled under the bed.

"Well, we're gonna fix that right now."

A/N: Yes, it's a two parter.


	12. 35 Storm

35. Storm

A/N: Well, here's the second part.

There you go, oboefae! That should make you happy! (And I 3 you muchly! And your parentals!!)

Disclaimer: Ha!! Who didn't notice I didn't post a disclaimer on the last one?

"What?!" Remus gasped at his friends.

"We're gonna fix your fear of storms. James, grab the rat."

Sirius seized Remus as James dragged Peter from his hiding place. They marched out to the low roof on the second floor.

"You don't have to do this!" Remus yelled over the pounding rain.

"You can't be afraid of something that can't hurt you!" Sirius yelled back.

A bang of thunder resonated over head and Remus shuddered. Sirius slid his arms around his waist from behind.

"I'm right here," he whispered into Remus's ear. "You don't need to be afraid of the storm."


	13. 95 Moon

95. Moon

Disclaimer:…the usual…

"You two were really loud last night," James groaned at breakfast. "My head still hurts."

Remus was too busy shoveling food into his moth to respond. Peter was asleep. It was the first day after the full moon and they all had their usual cuts and bruises.

"You're just jealous you can't do it too," Sirius told him.

"Me?!" James pretended to look offended. "Why would I want to make an ungodly racket like that?"

"It's very exhilarating."

James laughed.

"But I guess you'll never know the incredible joy and freedom of howling at the moon."

"Stop acting poetic, Sirius."


	14. 98 Parents

98. Parents

A/N: This is based off the glorious picture by bonnieslashfiend of deviantart! http://bonnieslashfiend. That's the address! Go visit it and tell her of the fantastic-ness of her art!

Disclaimer: No, they don't belong to me. If they did, this scene would have actually been mentioned in the book.

All the "useful" members of the Order were off on missions or at work. Remus was reading; which just left a very bored Sirius. After about 20 minutes of chucking random objects into the fire he sighed and glanced at his friend. Suddenly, a wide grin broke across his face.

"Oy, Moony! I have an idea!"

Sirius jumped to his feet and dragged Remus from his chair.

"What?!"

Sirius grinned as he pulled him into the entry hall.

Lupin's words were cut off as Sirius started snogging him. The screaming started and he could feel Sirius smirking against his lips.


	15. 58 Death

58. Death

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since the last update!! But now I'm back at school! So that means more updates! (Yay!!) So please review so I actually have motivation to keep posting these!!

Disclaimer: . . .

"How long is he going to sleep?"

"Give him some time, Padfoot."

Fred heard a groan from Padfoot. He slowly opened eyes, blinking against the bright light.

"Oy! Pads! Moony! He's waking up!"

The third voice came from a figure next to him. He turned his head and saw a man that looked strikingly like Harry, but a little different.

"James?" Fred croaked.

James grinned and pulled him to his feet. Behind James, Fred saw Sirius and Lupin.

"Fred Weasley," James stated, solemnly. "The Messers Moony, Padfoot and Prongs welcome you."

Fred's jaw dropped.

"You're-?!"

And he burst out laughing.


	16. 23 Who

23. Who

A/N: I'm here! I didn't die, honest!

Disclaimer: No, Neville doesn't belong to me. He belongs to oboefae!!

Neville's hand trembled on the lit torch. He hated the dark, so why was he sent out into the forest at night? His grandmother needed supplies. Why did it have to be him, though? Why not one of his uncles? They were braver than him. He gulped and wiped his sweaty palms on his shirt.

Suddenly, something near him rustled. He jumped. Who knew what could be out there in the dark.

"Wh-Who's there?" he called out, trying to sound brave.

"Who?" answered a voice from somewhere above him.

Neville screamed and ran, dropping the torch.

"Who?" repeated the owl, innocently.

Note: torchflashlight

And don't ask about the flashlight thing… it takes place when he's younger, before he was allowed to use magic outside of school.


	17. 57 Too much

57. Too much

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it?

"Pass me some more Fire whiskey," James hiccupped.

"Certainly," Sirius replied, attempting to hand him the bottle. Remus growled as the liquor splashed him in his position in Sirius's lap.

"You know, Moony-kins, you're cute when you're drunk," Sirius giggled and petted his sandy hair.

"He's like a little were-puppy." James agreed, giggling at his own joke.

"I think you've all had too much to drink," Peter commented

"Nonsense!" Sirius yelled, slurring his words. "You've had jus' as much as us, and you're sill sober! More drinks for all!"

Peter sighed and starting to look for a hangover cure charm.

A/N: Peter had a few redeeming qualities, like being able to hold his drink. XD


	18. 59 What?

59. What?

Disclaimer: what?

"Mum!" Ginny shrieked. "There's something outside!"

Mrs. Weasley sight and put down her knitting.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I don't know! I think it's a bird," Ginny yelled back.

Mrs. Weasley peered out the window. Indeed, there was something that vaguely resembled a bird.

"What's it doing here?" Ron asked.

"Look! It has a package!"

Mrs. Weasley gripped her wand and approached. When she had removed the package from its neck, it took off.

The blast of wind ripped the paper, revealing a large bouquet of strange, beautiful flowers with a card that read "To Mum, Love Charlie."

"Well… that explains the bird."

A/N: yes I know it's bad. All writers are allowed to have an off day. …Or topic…

But to make it up to you all (my 'many' readers) the next two (yes, you get 3 in one go) are good.


	19. 33 Insides

33.Insides

Sirius Black sat by himself by the lake, staring at the water, apparently deep in contemplation. Remus sat down and prodded him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing," Sirius replied.

"Really you looked like you were actually thinking very hard. It must be something huge. What is it? Remus asked again.

"Nothing," Sirius repeated, grinning impishly.

"Anything that makes _you _think must be important. Tell me!"

"Just what I'd like to do to you."

Remus raised an eyebrow.

Sirius's grin widened and he leaned over to whisper something into Remus's ear that made the sandy haired boy turn scarlet.

I'll leave it to your dirty minds to figure out what he said. Hint: Look at the title. ;)


	20. 63 Thanksgiving

62. Thanksgiving

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Remus said, sitting down at breakfast.

"Happy what?" Sirius asked, food halfway to his mouth.

"Thanksgiving! It's an American holiday for giving thanks," Remus explained.

"For what?"

"For a safe place to live, for family and friends, for food…"

Sirius just stared at him and muttered something like "weird."

"My cousin talked about that!" Peter piped up. "He said they all get together and eat a ton of food!"

"Sounds like my kind of holiday," James grinned.

"Yeah! Happy Thanksgiving!"

And both started shoveling in all food they could reach. In the spirit of the day, of course.

A/N, ok, so it's a little late… not as late as Halloween though, so give me a break. Reviews help remind me and give me motivation!


	21. 89 Halloween

89. Halloween

The coming Halloween seemed very dismal. There would be no parties, no one felt like celebrating. Dumbledore was gone, dark wizards had taken over Hogwarts, and Weasley Wizard Wheezes sales were dropping.

However, on the night in question, as the sun set and darkness approached, loud crashes and bangs could be heard from outside.

Students dashed to windows and saw the lake ablaze! From a raft in the center of the lake, fireworks by the thousands were being set off by no one.

As the Carrows rushed out to try and stop this bringer of happiness, twin grins faded into the night.

A/N: better late than never, right? Like I said, reviews give me motivation to post!


	22. 91 She

91. She

Warning: This is total crack. You have been warned so don't come crying back because something happens.

"Did you hear about that Umbridge woman?" A Death Eater asked in a company meeting.

"What about her?" Voldemort asked, examining his nails.

"She was really evil!"

"Yeah, I heard about some of the stuff she did!" said another death eater.

"She made them write lines that cut into their hands."

Voldemort shrugged.

"She disbanded the clubs and the quidditch teams."

Child's play.

"She sacked some of the teachers."

He had killed teachers.

"I heard she even banned harmonicas."

Voldemort slammed his hands on the table, standing up in a towering rage. "She _is _evil! Why didn't we get her?!"


	23. 10 Years

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I've been going through a lot recently and have lacked the inspiration (and motivation) to really get down and write. But I had a little time this weekend (and I'm procrastinating on my English and Government homework) so here goes.

A/N part 2: If you can't figure it out, this takes place towards the beginning of Book 3.

10. Years

Professor Lupin was unpacking his few possessions in the small room provided for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He had finished putting away his robes and books and was surprised to see an old photo in the bottom of his suitcase. He picked it up, gazing at the four boys laughing at some forgotten joke, frozen forever by Lily's muggle camera.

Remus smiled sadly. How things had changed. It had been years since then. Years since he had seen any of them.

A solitary tear dripped down onto his robes as he placed the photo on his desk.

A/N again: I apologize for this being so sad. I thought of it while listening to "How To Save A Life" and if that doesn't make you all teary-eyed and wanting to write sappy angst stories you're just heartless. Anyway, the next one should be better. I'm afraid I've gotten a little rusty at writing these so let's hope I can find the proverbial rust remover.


	24. 7 Air

7. Air

I don't like flying, I _really_ don't like flying, Remus thought as he was dragged across the Potter's back lawn. He was staying the week at James's house, which meant staying with Sirius who had been begging him to ride with him until Remus had given in. And soon they were zooming through the cold night air. He glanced up at Sirius's face, illuminated by the half-moonlight and so full of life and energy. Maybe flying wasn't so bad, he ruminated, burying his face into the leather riding jacket, his arms tighter around Sirius's waist, "to keep from falling off."

A/N: There, it's happier. Though not much better… . Leave lots of comments so I can get better or to just tell me how much you love me. Honestly, any comments will give me the motivation to write. I might even write more crack if you all review a whole bunch. I know how much you all like your drugs.

…and why is it that when I finally want to get down and write I end up with a killer headache. I'm going to upload these and go to bed.


	25. 92 Outsides

92

92. Outsides

Remus hated the days right after the full moon. On the night of the full moon they would all go out together and cause minor chaos but the days after, when he was confined to the hospital wing to recover, he always felt so cut off. The others would come in between classes or during breaks and say hello. They would recount the days events, their 'mischief and mayhem report,' as they called it. But afterward, they would have to leave him and continue on with their day, leaving him alone in the quiet, feeling like an outsider, looking in.

A/N: Sorry about the depressing drabble after such a long hiatus. I promise I'll try to update more! Also, Enemies has been taken down due to general crapiness. I'll redo it and post it later.


	26. 96 Birthday

96

96. Birthday

"Happy Birthday, Moony!"

Remus looked up from his toast incredulously at giant frosted monstrosity that Sirius had just placed in front of him.

"Where? How?" Remus gaped.

"I had to get up extra early this morning to get the house elves to make it."

Well, that explained why Peter had been stalling him up in the dormitories.

"And, it being your birthday…" James said, popping up next to him and grinning impishly.

"We're taking you out to Hogsmeade for a day…" Sirius said, continuing the double act.

"Our treat!" Peter finished.

Remus didn't know whether to be touched… or scared.

A/N: You see! A happy one! Don't eat me!


	27. 20 Strangers

20

20. Strangers

Remus Lupin stared at the crowd of people on Platform 9 ¾. Large crowds made him a little nervous. His mother hugged him close telling him to have a wonderful first year and his father warned him for the hundredth time. He swallowed hard and boarded the train. Suddenly the train lurched and he toppled forward, suitcase and all, directly into the arms of the boy in front of him. The dark haired boy helped him gather his things as he stammered apologies and thanks.

"It's okay," the boy laughed. "I'm Sirius Black. Do you greet all strangers like that?"

A/N: What is it with me and doing Lupin focused fics? Anyway, this is sort of a two parter again. I'll have the second part up when I get home from orientation.


	28. 41 Square

41. Square

A/N: Sorry for the super long (and unannounced) hiatus. I had planned to write a lot while I was away at school, but as you can see, that didn't happen. I'm on winter break now, so hopefully I'll get back on track. Forgive me if I'm a little rusty at first, just please tell me if I am.

"Alright, the preparations are ready," James said as he put the finishing touches on the drawing laid out on the floor. "Step into your spots so we can start the spell."

"I think we have a problem, Prongs."  
"What are you talking about, Wormtail? I copied it straight from the book."

"No, I mean with the circle."

"I think I see what he means," Remus said after studying the markings for a minute.

"Well, I don't," James replied.

"There are four of us."

"Yes?"

"And we're trying to make a spell _circle_."

"Yes?"

"Four people makes it a spell square."


	29. 60 Snow

60. Snow

A/N: To make up for my long absence, I will submit as many as I can in one night!

The day dawned blindingly bright, sunlight reflecting off the mass of white far below, into the dormitory window.

"Wha's it so bright…?" Sirius grumbled, still foggy from sleep. "Moons, look ou' and see wha's makin' it s'bright…"

Remus didn't respond.

"It snowed!" Peter called from his perch. Look at it all!"

Sirius and James joined him, tripping over various items strewn across the floor. Remus stayed in bed.

"I'm thinking best snowball fight ever," James said.

"If only we could get Moony out of bed."

"Do you think we could levitate some of that snow all the way up here?"


	30. 54 Winter

54. Winter

Remus Lupin normally hated winter. He hated the snow and he hated the cold. No matter how much he bundled up, the cold air would manage to slip through some small tear in his robes, or send up a chill draft into the dormitories. The snow was very pretty but it had a tendency of soaking his shoes and the hem of his robe, making him cold for the rest of the day until they dried. However, this winter was different. This winter he had someone to share a scarf with. This winter, he had someone who kept him warm.

A/N: Okay, I had to do a fluff. The marshmallow sweetness was calling to me.

Edit: The reviewer who posts the 100th review will get to ask for the character/plot idea of their choice!


	31. 30 Water

Water

A/N: Sorry about the long hiatus! School has been sort of crazy recently and I kept procrastinating on a lot of things. However, I recently promised to review all the stories BarbosaTheGreenDucky's _Wicked_ drabble series, "Delusions of Grandeur" and was inspired to start writing again. You go read it too!

The day was warm and sunny. A boy lay sprawled under a tree, feeling like he had been trapped inside for far too long.

A very wet Sirius Black came bounding out of the lake, water spraying from his shaggy fur as he skidded to a stop on top of the formally dry Remus Lupin.

The boy let out a muffled complaint, trying to shove the large dog off of his chest.

"Sirius, you reek of wet dog!"

"Would you rather I didn't?" Sirius asked as he transformed back into his human form, still on Lupin's chest, and stark naked.

Well? A good start? Reviews keep me going!


	32. 88 Independence

88. Independence

James stretched his arms over his head as the four walked out into the summer sun.

"Finally! I never thought final exams would end! What do you vote we do over summer holiday?" James asked

"Take over the world?"

"How about a tour of muggle America?" Remus suggested.

The others stared at him.

"Well… it might be fun. We've never been and we should take in the whole experience, not just the wizarding side…"

Sirius started laughing. "You know, it could be fun. We can get away from the parents for a few weeks, celebrate that we're all of age!"

A/N: If you haven't guessed, this is the start of a mini series (basically as long as my attention span lasts), sort of a 'Marauders go to the States'. If you have any suggestions on what they should do, feel free to send them (…no, they will not visit your home town and fall madly in love with you). I will endeavor to keep it period correct, but forgive me if I mess up a little, and point it out so I can fix it.


	33. 90 Days

90. Days

AKA, The Marauders go to the States, part 2

It took a lot longer to put the States plans into motion than it took to make them. First they had to convince their parents to allow them to go (Peter's parents taking somewhat longer). Then they had to go through the slow, grueling process of getting muggle passport, as Remus insisted upon using muggle transportation, and their wizarding gold had to be converted into American dollars (fortunately, the wizarding bank did that rather easily). Finally, the day after Remus's 'furry little problem,' so they would have the most time to spend in the States, they were able to leave.

A/N: Yes, I'm well aware that that didn't achieve much, but it's just part of the mini series. As I said, ideas for where they can go or what they can do are welcome.


	34. 65 Club

65. Club

A/N: Okay, a short break from the "States" arc while I figure out some of the period specifics (and my roommie brought a boy in so I don't feel like going to do the research.)

"I say we make a club," James said, bursting into the boys dormitory.

Remus, Sirius, and Peter stared at him from their beds.

"You know, a club, a gathering of awesome club. A group only the coolest of our year can join."

"So the four of us," Sirius said.

"And how will having a club be any different than how we normally hang out?" Remus asked.

"Because it'll make it official," Sirius replied. "And we can get a room and have club outings."

Remus sighed and went back to his book as the others made fantastic plans for the club.

A/N: Reviews are loved and suggestions for the "States" mini series are extra loved.


	35. 49 Hours

49. Hours

Aka, part 3 of "The Marauders go to the States"

If the wait to actually leave for the states hadn't been long enough, the hours spent on the plane almost bored Sirius to death.

"Tell me again why we couldn't take a portkey?" he asked Remus, not bothering to lower his voice. "We could have been there hours ago, but instead we have to sit on this rickety unsafe hunk of metal for ages with nothing to do."

"I could say the same of your rickety, unsafe motorbike," Remus replied quietly. "And besides, it gives us time to rest up."

Remus cuddled up against Sirius's side, settling the matter entirely.

A/N: As always, reviews and suggestions are loved.


	36. Boom

Boom

(special unnumbered chapter! …also because I left the prompt list at home… oops…)

A/N: Please forgive me for not updating in so long! College has eaten my soul! DX I will try to update more often.

A/N 2: This is a slightly belated birthday present for Daydreaming Redhead!

The Gryffindor common room was littered with all manner of party remnants. The few remaining were singing raucously along with a birthday card that had been bewitched to sing Happy Birthday, and then later rebewitched to sing a bawdier version.

Remus sighed, contentedly, sitting in a pile of chocolate wrappers. This was how birthdays should be spent, surrounded by crazy friends and good chocolate.

As if hearing himself be thought about, Sirius leapt up suddenly. "You know what this party needs?" He jumped on a table and the boys started cheering. Remus sank down, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Boom boom sexy times!"

Happy birthday!


End file.
